Inkonfeso
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Kesenyapan memakan waktu seperti serigala kelaparan, sementara keduanya duduk berhadapan.


Inkonfeso – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Kesenyapan memakan waktu seperti serigala yang kelaparan, sementara keduanya duduk berhadapan.

-oOo-

Banyak hal yang dapat Draco bicarakan mengenai Hermione, seperti bagaimana sudut matanya berkerut saat ia tertawa lepas atau cara keningnya mengernyit saat ia memikirkan jawaban cerdas sebagai argumen, dan bagaimana jemari lentiknya bergerak saat membalik halaman buku, menyentuh kertas yang sudah menguning dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Draco tahu bagaimana tungkai kecilnya yang kurus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar nyaring saat malam menyelimuti hari. Pada saat-saat itu Draco akan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju pantri karena ia tahu bahwa di sanalah rambut lebat itu akan terlihat, dan berbicara bagaimana mengganggunya suara tersebut, mengabaikan realita bahwa sesungguhnya ia menunggu saat-saat itu tiba; karena hanya pada saat itulah keduanya dapat berbicang dalam diam.

Saat itu adalah malam ini, di mana udara musim semi yang mencumbu kulit terasa sejuk dan menenangkan. Draco sudah berada di atas kursi pantri saat Hermione berbalik, sama sekali tak terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Hermione, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tersenyum menanggapi datangnya Draco, kemudian mengambil secangkir coklat hangat untuk teman seasramanya.

Coklat hangat ada di dalam daftar panjang di mana Draco menulis hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai, ditemani sederet nama makanan manis yang dapat ia pikirkan. Lucunya, Draco tak menolak saat coklat yang masih mengepul itu disuguhi di hadapannya, menunggu untuk disesap.

"Kau berisik."

Bibir Hermione membentuk sebuah lengkung kurva kecil, dan Draco tak pernah merasa begitu terhormat juga bersyukur atas jabatan yang ia raih berkat kecerdasannya tujuh tahun terakhir.

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena dentum kakimu yang nyaring," lanjut Draco. "Seharusnya aku diberikan kompensasi atas berkurangnya jam tidurku belakangan ini."

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione. Tangannya bergerak, mengaduk coklat di dalam cangkir. Sebuah tindakan yang bodoh menurut Draco. Apa gunanya tongkat kalau kau masih harus melakukan segala sesuatu secara manual? Namun, seperti nara-nara hipokrit lainnya, Draco turut mengaduk cangkirnya tanpa ia sadari. "Sepertinya asrama eksklusif tidak membawa dampak positif bagimu, ya?"

"Oh, aku dapat menyebutkan hal apa saja yang bisa kulakukan di asrama lamaku, dan itu akan memakan waktu yang amat lama."

Hermione kembali menanggapi ucapannya dengan senyuman, dan sesuatu di dalam Draco menghangat.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Mungkin karena kehilangan topik untuk dibicarakan, atau mungkin karena keduanya sekedar menikmati kesenyapan yang tercipta. Kalau iya, kesenyapan itu memakan waktu seperti serigala yang kelaparan, sementara keduanya duduk berhadapan.

Ini adalah bagian kesukaan Draco dari malam-malam sebelumnya, di mana keduanya hanya akan duduk dalam diam dan menjadikan diam tersebut bagian dari mereka. Hermione yang memandang ke dalam cangkirnya, sepenuhnya tak sadar akan orang di hadapannya tengah memandang lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

Tak pernah seorang pun membuat Draco kagum sedemikian rupa; tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa netra abu-abunya akan menangkap sesuatu yang tampak begitu pagan sekaligus rapuh; tak pernah juga ia mengira bahwa saat ini akan tiba, di mana keduanya duduk bersama dengan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

Ada banyak kata yang dapat Draco gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan gadis dengan netra madu di hadapannya, tetapi tak satu pun di antara mereka layak disandingkan dengan Hermione. Maka Draco memutuskan untuk diam, menyerap keindahan yang ada di hadapannya sampai kalas selama sasi masih menggantung di langit, dan apa yang ia pikir sebuah imaji terasa virtual.

Malam itu diisi oleh kesenyapan yang memakan waktu seperti serigala yang kelaparan, sementara keduanya duduk berhadapan, dengan Hermione yang terdiam dan Draco yang menyimpan perasaan.

 **FIN**

A/N:

A very short story with a pathetic story line. This is what my boredom looks like most of the time. I know this story disappoints you. It's very, very far from my expectation. I just felt like I got to write something. Haven't written anything in months and I think I lose my ability to write *sobs*. Review is very appreciated.

(Nope, I haven't found a way to continue Resplendent Dreamhole or what you might knew as A Toast. Sorry, everyone.)

Tangerang, 27-11-2015

Love,

Chantal

ANYWAY I have a new tumblr blog where I /barely/ post my writings. You might want to check them out: thesonderchronicles dot tumblr dot com


End file.
